Bonds of a Family Book 1 The Hardships of Life as a Viking
by Annabella Grace Hamada
Summary: Hiccup's little sister Hicca has special powers from birth and was used as play by the siblings. But what if Hicca accidentally hurt her big brother? What will happen to the siblings? What will happen to their relationship as siblings? Will Hiccup survive? How will Hicca cope with this? Find out! Pre-HTTYD, first multi-chapter story so please bear with me...


Chapter 1

The Accident

Once upon a time, there was a village located on the Barbaric Archipelago. Well, actually it's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing-to-death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. On one particular early morning, the local village blacksmith, Gobber took the icebreakers to the mountains where there were lots of ice pools and puddles to find ice for the village for multiple uses. As they worked, they sang a song while Gobber monitored their work.

'_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining._

_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining._

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear._

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty sharp and sheer._

_Split the ice apart_

_And break the frozen heart!'_

'_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!'_

'_Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men. Hup!'_

'_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining._

_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining._

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_There's beauty and there's danger here._

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart!'_

Then Gobber decided that it was enough ice for the whole village and ordered all the men to cart the ice away in wooden carts back to Berk. As they walked home, a light but and colorful aurora had decided to spray across the sky.

Meanwhile, back in the village, in a certain Haddock household, where the chief and his family lived, 6-year-old Hiccup hopped down from his bed silently and quickly tiptoed to his little sister's bed. He slowly poked his head out. His cute forest green eyes looking wild with excitement and enthusiasm and his messy bed headed mop of auburn hair looking like he had just gone through the forest without injuring himself.

"Hicca. Psst." Hiccup whispered, trying to wake up his sister. Giving up, he climbed on top of her and shook his little sister awake. "Hicca! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" He cried. "Hiccup, go back to sleep." 4-year-old Hicca mumbled sleepily. Hiccup flattened himself on his back ontop of Hicca. "I just can't. The sky's awake. So I'm awake. So we have to play." He said dramatically.

Hicca playfully knocked him to the floor. "Go play by yourself." Hiccup sat on the floor, thinking. If Plan A (the things he did earlier) didn't work, _then _what would he do? Then something came on in his head. He clambered on Hicca again but this time he softly forced one of her eyes open and smiled winningly. "Do you want to go ice skating?" He asked, slowly letting her eye go. Hicca opened her dazzling emerald eyes and smiled.

"Alright, you win. Get off me. I'm getting up." Hiccup slid off the bed. Hicca sat up. She yawned. Then she stood up and stretched. The four year old walked to their bedside table and quickly but neatly brushing her long chestnut-auburn hair.

Then she evenly divided her hair into two parts. Then divided one of the two parts into three equal strands and started braiding. Once she had reached the end of her hair, she tied it off with a seawater blue ribbon. Then she did the same thing for the other part. She was about to give the signal when she realized her bangs was going to get in her way, so she searched around for a hairclip.

"What are you looking for?" Hiccup asked, waiting impatiently. Hicca ignored him and continued to search. Finally she found it: an emerald green hairclip shaped into a bow. And it matched her eyes. She clipped it to the side of her head. Then she turned toward Hiccup, and gave a wink. That was the signal.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Hiccup chanted, pulling her little sister's hand. The best Hicca could do was try to shush him but soon enough she was laughing along with her big brother as she was laughing along with her brother as they both reached the top floor of their three-floored-house. The two siblings made sure they closed the door before they started their fun. The two kids laughed and ran around. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Hiccup yelled. Hicca smiled and rubbed her fingers. Then she circled her palms around until she could feel her powers appearing. Her fingers tingled while controlling her ice ball.

Once it was ready, she knew what came next. "Ready?" She asked. Hiccup nodded, eyes gleaming with happiness and enthusiasm. Hicca threw the ice ball into the air, aiming for the ceiling. The ice ball had hit its mark. It exploded into millions of droplets of water. Hiccup laughed and ran around. "This is amazing!" He yelled. He finally stopped running once he got near Hicca. "Watch this." She stepped her right foot and the whole floor turned to ice. Hiccup glided off, smiling.

Then disaster struck. Hiccup slipped and would've fell and hit his head if Hicca didn't lunge out and grab his arm. She steadied them both, then shot some ice knives at the bottom of their boots so they wouldn't fall since they were both equally good in ice-skating. They skated around until Hiccup got bored. "Show me your newest trick!" Hicca smiled broadly and slowly formed another ice ball but this time made it bigger, about the size of a ball suitable for playing catch.

She made sure the ice ball had no cracks or hard parts so both of them couldn't get hurt when throwing the ball or receiving a hard throw. Second, she skated around the perimeter of the ice rink. Third, she made a line through the middle of the rink with her ice skates. Finally, she explained the rules of her made-up game. "Okay Hiccup. We're going to play a simple game of catch. You have to always throw the ice ball over the line in the middle.

If it goes out of the lines at the edges, the other person gets the point. Got it?" Hiccup nodded and they started the game.

The game ended after 5 minutes. The score was quite close to each other; 5-6. "Anything else that's new sis?"Asked Hiccup. Hicca smiled again. With her ice powers, she created an ice slide and ladder to climb up, but before that Hicca had made a soft ice cushion so neither Hicca or Hiccup could get hurt if either of them slid off the slide. Once Hicca ensured that everything was safe, they slid down. Hiccup laughed. "Hahaha! Tickle bump!" Hiccup was the one who slid off the slide. He slid off and landed safely on the ice cushion. He smiled then started jumping, starting from the ice cushion. "Hang on." Hicca smiled, making an ice mountain as Hiccup jumped. "Catch me!" Hiccup yelled.

"Gotcha!"

"Again!"

This went on and on until Hiccup started going faster. So Hicca had to make the ice mountains at about the same speed as Hiccup was jumping because each time he jumped, he jumped higher. "Wait!" Hicca cried. "Slow down!" But Hiccup didn't listen. But then Hicca lost her footing on the ice. She slipped then fell, just at the same time Hiccup jumped.

"Wooo!" Hiccup yelled, smiling as he jumped. "Hiccup!" Hicca screamed. She shot another ice ball but instead of hitting the floorboards, she hit Hiccup's head by accident. Hiccup went unconscious the minute the ice ball hit his head. He fell to the ground like a comet.

Thankfully, he dropped on the ice cushion. Hicca gasped. "Hiccup." She whispered. She forced herself up and skated as fast as she could to her brother. Once she reached him, she cradled his head on her lap. She gasped again when she saw a few strands of Hiccup's auburn hair turned the color of seawater blue. Hicca couldn't hold it in any longer. "Mama! Papa!" She cried.

She was freaked out, apparently accidents with her ice powers had happened but not this bad. So Hicca did the obvious thing any 4-year-old would do: she started crying. She was so scared and didn't focus on anything except Hiccup's wellbeing, his safety and the (possibly) big amount of spanking her father was going to give her. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice the whole room freezing. "You're okay, Hiccup." She sobbed, then sniffled. "I got you." Suddenly the door slammed open and the Haddock siblings' parents ran in, Stoick (the father) and Valhallarama (the mother) burst into view. "Hicca, what have you done?" This is getting out of hand!" Stoick yelled in a scolding tone.

"It-it was an accident. Sorry Hiccup." Hicca said. Valka picked Hiccup up. She gasped. "Oh dear Odin, Stoick he's ice cold." Both parents looked at their 4-year-old daughter, who looked like she wanted to be invisible. "Hicca. Explain." Stoick ordered. Hicca mumbled something unintelligible. "NOW HICCA!" Stoick roared, scaring his little daughter, making her flinch. She nodded shakily and told everything that happened to the most precise detail she could.

"-but it was really an accident. I swear. And-no, it's my fault." She looked up at her parents, teary eyed. "If I didn't slip, I would've made another ice mountain. And Hiccup would be okay right now. Oh, it's all my fault!" Stoick, who had realized it was an accident, bent down to her daughter's eye level. "Hicca, look at me." Hicca complied and looked up at her father. "It's okay. We all make mistakes. The good thing is that you confessed and you were honest as well. Now let's go to the forge."

Hicca stood only to realize her skates melted. She shrugged it off. She held her mother's hand while her father held her big brother. After 10 minutes of walking, they reached the forge. "Gobber?" Called Stoick. Gobber poked his head out. "Oh, it's you Stoick. What can I do for ya?" He asked. Then he noticed Hicca's little legs. "'Ey there, Hicca! What'cha hidin' for lassie?" He said. "Hicca, be polite." Valka scolded gently. "Hi Uncle Gobber." Hicca said softly, timidly waving a hand. It was then that he noticed Hiccup wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh, what 'appened ta me apprentice?" He asked in his thick Scottish accent, rushing over to look him over. "Well, ya see Gobber…" Stoick started and he told everything that happened. "-and that's what happened." Stoick finished. "Ah! So _tha's _what 'appened! Ah was wonderin' about tha' bit of blue hair." Gobber answered, not really helping his best friend calm down. "BLUE HAIR?!" Stoick yelled, eyes widening. He glared at his daughter, who somehow understood what this meant started frantically searching for the streak. After a while, she found it and showed her parents. "Not ta worry, old friend," Gobber interjected before Stoick could scare his little daughter even more, "It looks like a decoration ta me. And it doesn't do anythin'. Now let's go. Ah know exactly where ta go. Follow me!" Everyone followed Gobber into the woods. After 5 minutes of walking, Stoick couldn't help asking. "Gobber, exactly where are ya takin' us?" Gobber ignored the question and kept walking.

After another 15 minutes of walking, Gobber said "Here." The Haddocks found themselves in a small cove. "Wait here." Gobber said. He disappeared into a small cave. A few seconds later, he came back with a pack of trolls. "See, what'd ah tell ya, Stoick? Trolls _do_ exist." Stoick just shook his head at hearing this. The eldest troll, probably the 'chief' stepped forward, bowed at the family and held Hicca's little hand lightly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb softly, visibly trying to calm her down. "Chief Stoick, Val, born with the powers or cursed?" He asked. "Ah, born, and they're gettin' stronger." Valka reported.

The troll beckoned Stoick to bring Hiccup down to his level. The chief complied and bent down, afraid of what will become of the heir. He let his mind wander, dreading what would happen if he died. '_If Hiccup dies, who's going to take my place as chief when I die? Hicca obviously can't because females can't be chief and her powers might get in the way as well.'_ He thought. "You are lucky it wasn't his heart," the troll said grimly, snapping Stoick out of his thoughts. "The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded." "Do what you have to, Mr. Troll, just please heal my brother." Whimpered Hicca. "I recommend we remove all magic," the old troll said, changing all of Hiccup's memories of the both of them playing with Hicca's powers to playing outside.

"Even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun." He said wisely, making sure the memories were all changed. He clasped all the memories into his hands and gently thrust it into Hiccup's forehead again. "He will be okay." He said, smiling. "But he won't remember I have powers?" Hicca asked, looking at her hands. "It's for the best." Stoick said, putting a huge hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me, Hicca." The old troll said, getting her attention.

He stepped forward and started showing images of an older Hicca making beautiful work of her ice powers. "Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger!" Then the ice shifted its color and shape, the ice that was blue turned blood red and its shape shifted into a mob of angry people. Upon seeing this, Hicca gasped. "You must learn to control it," the old troll said, "fear, will be your enemy." Hicca's emerald green eyes widened as she saw the red-colored mob surrounded her and killed her, she ran to her father's arms, unaware that the mighty 'Stoick the Vast' was really terrified of his little daughter's fate. "No," he said, quickly regaining his composure and rubbing his daughter's back absentmindedly. "We'll protect her; she can learn to control it, I'm sure." The Berkian chief looked sadly at his wife and best friend. He knew his kids were very close since birth. Separating them would be very harsh, especially for his son, Hiccup since he was very different from the other Vikings around his age.

But he was a father and he was going what he had to for his kids, even though the consequences may end up harsh on both sides. He sighed heavily, "Until then," Stoick ordered, turning to Gobber, "Gobber, when he wakes us, keep Hiccup busy in the forge as much as possible," Gobber nodded understandingly, "We will separate the kids' rooms," Stoick continued, feeling very heartbroken with every word that was about to come out of his mouth, "We will limit her contact with other people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Hiccup." While Hiccup was still out cold, Stoick ordered a few men to move her bed to the top floor and have the exact same furniture they had in their formerly-shared room built for Hicca. Once the room was ready, Hicca got herself used to her new room. The room was almost the same as the room she used to share with Hiccup, except this time the window was in front of her desk, and there was no big brother near her. Her room was on the third floor, the same room she and Hiccup… She didn't even think about it. The room held so many fun memories of them playing with her powers, but Hicca tried so very hard to forget and push them to the back of her mind. But for Hicca, the 2 worst things to get used to were to not saying good night to anybody and nobody to comfort her, sing her a song that would help her to go back to sleep or even sleep with her in her bed for rest of the night when she woke up in the middle of the night, screaming and crying from horrible nightmares that plagued her almost every night since the incident.

One day after her room was built; she had to use the outhouse so she went out to the back of the house. Once she was done, she was walking back to her room, she was about to go inside her room again when she saw that Hiccup was looking at her. Hicca gasped, closed her eyes so Hiccup couldn't guilt-trip her and she slipped inside her room, missing the sad look Hiccup gave her. 2 weeks slowly passed, Hiccup went by her and started singing

'_Hicca? (Knocks 5x)_

_Do you want to go ice skating?_

_Come on let's go and play_

_I won't see you 'til Snoggletog_

_Come out the door_

_It seems like you are dead!_

_*speaks* which I hope is not true_

_We used to be the best of friends_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you want to go ice skating?_

_It doesn't have to be ice skating_

_Hicca(Age 4): Go away, Hiccup!_

_Hiccup: Okay, bye!'_

Sang Hiccup as he left the door. Hicca felt really heartbroken inside for ignoring her brother, but it was for his own good, for she was afraid of hurting him again.

About a week later, Hicca was looking out her window, taking in the beautiful greens of Berk, but her power had managed to slip out of her hands and froze part of the window frame, and she gasped for almost the millionth time that week. As if on cue, her mother came in and gave her laced white gloves. "The gloves will help." She said, slipping the gloves on Hicca's hands. "See, Conceal it." Valka said, hinting her. "Don't feel it." Hicca said. "Don't let it show." They said together.


End file.
